The Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are a sisterhood of three (four) witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. History Comic History Between 2005 and 2006, the sisters suffer a new loss: Leo. After being told that a great battle is about to commence and Leo's death will motivate them, the sisters strike a deal with the Angel of Destiny - to keep him in a frozen state until they have prevailed. The sisters also accept a new witch apprentice, Billie Jenkins, who had long ago lost a sister of her own. Eventually the Charmed Ones find out that the Jenkins sisters are their new enemies and plot several strategies to destroy them. In the end, Billie sides with them again and end the battle with the destruction of the true evil behind the events: the Triad and Billie's sister, Christy. By this time, Paige marries a parole officer named Henry Mitchell and conceives twin girls, Kat and Tamora , while adopting Henry Mitchell, Jr ; Phoebe marries a Cupid named Coop, who was sent by the Elders to make up for her losses over the years, and together mothers P.J and Parker Halliwell. A year and a half later, the sisters face off the first witch who ever existed, Neena, and together with the spirits of their family, manage to stop her from destroying the planes. Reunion of All Four Charmed Ones After years of separation, Prue is reunited with her sisters as a scheme set by Rennek to weaken the Charmed Ones' powers by having all four of them united. Prue had previously returned to Earth months before, because the prophecy of the Charmed Ones, which referred only to the Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, bound her to sisters even in death causing her soul to be torn apart. Though she finding Paige did reconstitute the Power of Three, prophecies aren't'' meant'' to transfer to anyone else as they are written in stone, with Prue still being torn apart in the afterlife. She took over the body of a comatose witch, but stayed away from her sisters for fear of cataclysmic results. Because the prophecy of the Charmed Ones was created only for three sisters, not four, all of their powers were greatly affected when Paige and Prue met each other. Piper's freezing suddenly began to spread throughout the states, allowing demons to roam freely and prey on frozen innocents, while Phoebe's levitation grows to an extreme form, taking her from one city to another. To reverse the effects, Paige proposes stripping her powers to make the Power of Three steady again, ready to give her place back to Prue. But Prue disagrees and says that it was her powers that should be stripped: she was dead, and it was Paige's destiny to be a Charmed One. By taking away Prue's powers, she broke away from the bonds of the Charmed prophecy, bringing the Power of Three back under control and allowing the four sisters time for a proper reunion before Prue returns to Salem. One month later, the magical order shifted, causing the three Charmed Ones to lose their magic while Prue is granted with all the Charmed Ones' powers. The Order of Magical Balance Months later, Prue discovers that by using her sisters' powers, Piper, Phoebe and Paige regain their powers slowly. When she dies, however, all of their powers are restored, but the magical dead manages to bring her back to life before she moves on, by pooling all their powers to cut a hole there in limbo, allowing Prue's spirit to return to her body. Together, the four sisters form an army with their family and friends and head to the Nexus of the All, where they battle a darklighter named Rennek - the culprit of the universal disorder. By absorbing the Emphyreal Sword and the Grimoire into her body, Prue becomes the new keeper of the Nexus and uses its magic to vanquish Rennek, restore magic to its rightful place, reconnect Earth to the Underworld and the Upper Regions, and make every mortal forget everything that happened in the past six months, rendering their memories in the form of dreams. Members Powers and Abilities As magical witches, the Charmed Ones have the three basic powers of spell casting, potion making, and scrying. Each Charmed One is particularly skilled at one of these powers. For example, Piper is the best at making potions due to her passion for cooking, and Phoebe is the best spell-writer due to her creativity and dedication to her Charmed heritage. Although Prue and Paige's basic Wiccan skills were good, their specialty was more at thinking and devising plans and helping innocents respectively. Connected Powers The Power of Three Although each sister has proven herself to be a powerful witch in her own right, the combined magic of the Charmed Ones, known as the "Power of Three", is where their true strength lies. When all three sisters are gathered, their powers are united as one. Said to be the most powerful form of magic, the Power of Three is rooted in the Charmed Ones' bond as sisters. It is their love for each other that makes the bond and the magic of each sister stronger. The Power of Three also has its own spell, called The Power of Three Spell. It is said that no demon or warlock, or any other magical being can withstand the Power of Three. Although some have come far into the destruction of the Power of Three, either through trickery or some higher source of demonic being, none have succeeded in accomplishing this. Telepathy :Phoebe: Piper? Paige? Can you hear me? :Piper: Phoebe? How did you cast a power of one spell? :Phoebe: I didn't. I heard your last thoughts. I think we can read each other's minds now. :Paige: Maybe it's an evolution of our power. One day we might be able to communicate like this without Rennek's magical boost. :Piper: Great. Just what need. The two of you in my head whenever you want. The Charmed Ones share a telepathic link with each other. They first revealed this during the events of The Crone taking their senses. It can be presumed that they could also hears the thoughts of other around them if they focused on it, because Phoebe was the sister to lose her hearing and when confronting the Kazi demon she was seen communicating with him as if her hearing was prefectly fine, even when his head was turned. Years Later, Phoebe once again used this bond to communicate with her sisters in two different dimensions at the same time. However, on this occasion she also used an altered version of Dominus Trinus spell to help make the connection. This also caused Phoebe to experience mental fatigue the longer she maintained the connection. While in Rennek's Dome the sisters were not only able to communicate psychically with each other, but they were also able to cast a non-verbal power of three spell to free themselves. According to Prue, the dome let the sisters tap into the point their power will grow to. But it will be some time before they reach that level naturally. The Book of Shadows Like any other witch, the Charmed Ones have a Book of Shadows. This is the magical tome of the Warren line of witches and is said to be the most powerful and coveted tome in the entire world. It contains spells and potions created and collected by their ancestors, many of which being from the Charmed Ones' grandmother; Penny Halliwell. It also contains information about various demons and histories that were passed down throughout the generations. The Charmed Ones' bond with the Book Connected to the Charmed Ones is the Book of Shadows. This magical artifact is believed to be the "source" of their magic. The strength and power of the Book depends on the strength of the Charmed Ones' sisterly bond as well as each sister's individual emotional state. If they are not 'connected' with each other, the Book's defenses lower. On the other hand, the stronger the connection, the more powerful the Book of Shadows' magic becomes. This has been proven many times when a certain evil attempted to steal the Book of Shadows. The Triquetra on the cover of the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows, resembles their bond; The Power of Three. It is known as the family's symbol. Whenever the sisters are in turmoil and use their powers on each other in an offensive way, the triquetra will split, resembling the broken bond. The leaves of the triquetra disconnect and the circle will vanish. As a result, the book will lose its powers, as will the sisters'. The only way to restore everything is for the sisters to bond with each other again and solve their problems. Category:Good Category:Charmed Ones